


Stockings!

by TinyNinjaQueen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyNinjaQueen/pseuds/TinyNinjaQueen
Summary: Kara and Lena open stockings on their first Christmas together. Just fluff really!





	

Lena awoke, wrapped in the bedsheets, a cold sheen clung to the skin exposed to the elements and she quickly drew them in. Without opening her eyes she knew Kara wasn't with her. When they slept Kara always kept contact with her, whether it be a hand wrapped in hers or the simple contact of a leg brushing up against hers. But the thought of Kara leaving no longer drove her heart to race and worry to pinch at her chest. She knew Kara would never leave her for long. So she kept her eyes closed and tucked the duvet under her, creating a cocoon of warmth. She drifted back to sleep waiting for Kara to return. 

She was jolted awake by a sudden jet of cold as Kara bounced onto the bed, disturbing her bubble of warmth. She mumbled a sleepy “Hey" her eyes fluttering open. Kara's wide eyes were shining with energy. "Wake up, it's Christmas!" She prompted, wriggling her freezing body under the covers to wrap around Lena's. "Hey" Lena moaned half heartedly. Shifting to wrap her arms round to warm the super. "It's Christmas!" Kara reminded, as if Lena could forget. Lena hummed her acknowledgement. Pulling her closer to coax the super back to bed. Her attempt was to no avail, and Kara's bright eyed enthusiasm (and freezing limbs) woke Lena the rest of the way. Risking an arm out of the covers she propped herself up and placed a delicate kiss on her lips. "What do you want?" She asked fondly. "Stockings!" She yelled excitedly ripping the covers off, again, to grab the stocking that lay at the foot of the bed. They'd both bought gifts and wrapped them mingling them in the stocking they shared. 

Lena had sat up and wrapped the covers around her creating a wall of blanket, which she opened envelop Kara into as she brought the stocking over. They wriggled, adjusting to a comfortable spot. Kara held the stocking over for Lena to take the first pick. Kara couldn't fathom the joy that Lena felt at the little gesture, what it meant to her for someone to put her above their own gains, even if it was just first dibs on the stocking. Lena beamed at her before squeezing her eyes shut and rummaging through the stocking. She plucked out small rectangular gift. Opening her eyes she turned the gift over in her hands, it was wrapped in paper emblazoned with the signature super 'S' and she bit back a small chuckle. Looking up she saw Kara beaming across at her. She placed a quick kiss on her nose before tearing off the paper, revealing a little box. She flipped up the lid and let out a small gasp. Inside was a silver 'L' on a chain. 

The gesture might have seemed small, to someone who didn't know. But to Lena it was infinitely huge. The L, like the L of L-corp, showed that Kara was proud she was a Luther, proud of what she had done with that name, and Lena realised she'd done it, truly turned the Luther name to good, all because Kara thought so. 

She looked up and saw Kara beaming at her, she lent forward giggling and kissed the tears from her cheeks. "I love you Lena Luther" she declared happily.


End file.
